Redo DT style
by TheVRogue
Summary: This is my redo of all episode Daria and Trent style starting from 313:Jane's Addition.


Redo DT style

**Disclaimer:** Daria and all of its characters belong to MTV. But the Lyrics are mine.

**AN:** Ok so I got the Daria Box set about a 3 month ago and being the avid FanFicer, I am what do I do when I'm done watching it through for the second time? Why I go looking for Daria FanFic of course, and just as I'm getting in to a FanFic groove the internet connection goes down. So what do I do then well I get out the pen and paper and this little ditty writes it's self. So I thought I'd share it with you. This is my redo of episode 313: Jane's Addition, Revue and feedback pleas.

"We can talk in here while I make some coffee" Trent said, as he rummaged in the kitchen cabinet for the coffee can.

Daria sat down at the Lane kitchen table while saying, "You and Jane aren't really morning people are you"?

"Ha Daria the night holds the key" he said in a poetic fashion.

"The key to what?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Daria it's early" Trent said while grabbing the coffee can and heading over to the stove.

She reached into her backpack and asked, "So you want to work on that multi-media project?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't Janey be here for that?" he asked while filling a pot full of water to put on the stove.

She gave him an annoyed look as she said, "that's what I asked you".

He didn't seem to notice her mood and said "Oh well I guess I figured I'd give her and what's his name a couple of minutes".

He raised his eyebrow as she said "Tom".

"Yeah Tom" he replied as he put the pot on the burner and turned it on.

"Do you think it's weird that they just met last night and he's already inviting himself over" she said obviously annoyed.

Trent gave her a knowing look while saying "I guess he likes her."

"It's just so fast" she said with a worried look.

He came towards her slowly as he said "Hey, sometimes you got to take things as they come, relax and see what happens".

'Yeah but some things never happen' she thought as she said "but you can't be that way about everything".

He sat down and leaned toward her as he said "exactly like I'm relaxed abut a lot of stuff but not my career and not my relationships".

"Yeah that's why you dated someone like Monique" she said without thinking, and then covered her mouth as she blushed.

He knew this was probably his best chance to make things right, his chance with her.

"Monique and I have been broken up for a while and at first she asked me and I didn't have a reason not to say yes, then I just kept going back as a way to escape the band" He said, regretting his choices.

Daria thought this might be the longest conversation they'd ever had, and despite herself she wanted it continue, so she asked "But isn't that the kind of girl you like tall, pretty, outgoing, I mean what guy could resist?"

When she said that he knew he'd hit a nerve with his actions "no she's not my usual type" he said.

"Then why did you go out with her?" She asked, anger and sorrow evident in her voice and face.

His tone was sad as he said, "I told you she asked me way back when me and her first met, but we must have broken up and gotten back together a thousand times, and I wanted to break the vicious cycle but until recently I didn't have a reason to".

He looked at her hoping she'd understand or that she'd ask what the reason was. Anger dissipated as curiosity took its place, and she asked "and that reason is"?

There was a long pause as he pondered all of the ways he could answer that question, and then he noticed the water on the stove was boiling.

He got up and added a large amount of instant coffee to the pot, stirred it in, poured himself some, and came back over and sat down.

Daria got the impression that Trent was stalling, he looked her straight in the eye as he said "Because I met a girl I really like who's smart, funny, and just my type with pretty auburn hair and beautiful mesmerizing gray eyes".

She was speechless. She thought, 'he couldn't be talking about me; my eyes aren't mesmerizing, well only one way to find out'.

He thought she might have misinterpreted him, but then she said "Trent your not, I mean you can't be talking about me?"

As he heard the doubt in her voice, he felt like kicking himself for making her doubt herself, even if he loved the shade of pink on her face.

"Yeah I'm talking about you, who else could I be talking about?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

"Trent I…" she began, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Daria I understand if you don't want me as more than a friend, if even that. I'm a Narcoleptic musician who probably doesn't have a chance with you, even if you do like me, because your mothers a shark who thinks I'm a slacker, I just thought you should know how I felt."

She was shocked that he liked her, much less that he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

On top of that, that he was scared of her mother, although if she thought abut it her mother was pretty scary.

She could see that he was about to pull away and then her chance would be gone.

He was going to let go of her hand and walk out of the kitchen, but then she gripped his hand and said, "Trent you really are oblivious aren't you? I mean, I've had a crush on you since the day I met you."

'Well that's something he didn't think he'd hear come out of her mouth' he thought as he pulled her up out of her chair and against him, he pressed his lips to hers.

She didn't resist as he did this, it felt too good.

Instead she kissed him back.

Neither of the pair realized Jane had walked in, so the sharp wolf whistle that came through her lips was a shock to say the least.

They broke apart and turned to look at her, "Janey" Trent said accusingly.

While Daria blushed and tried to explain "Jane I, we, what I mean is, oh hell."

Jane giggled as she said, "well I guess all my yenting has paid off, Ill leave you two kids to get acquainted."

She was still giggling as she left the room and was heard going up the stairs.

"Trent I…" "Daria I…" they said at the same time then they fell silent.

Then Trent said, "So I'm kind of hungry, you want to go get some pizza and talk about this multi-media project?"

Daria who had completely forgotten about the project blushed and said "ok sure".

He grinned knowingly and said "cool, let's go".

He put the coffee cup in the sink, took his car keys out of his pocket, and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the house.

They didn't talk on the way to the pizza king.

But as they walked in he said "you grab a booth and I'll get the pie and drinks, pepperoni and coke ok?"

"Yeah" she said as she walked over towards a back corner booth.

A few minutes later he walked over and sat down with pizza and drinks.

They ate in silence for a minute before he reached for her hand as he asked, "So what did you have in mind for this project? I'll warn you I've been having some creative blockage lately."

At first she was quiet, and then she asked "if you've been having writer's block why'd you say yes to helping us?"

He grinned as he said "simple, I can't say no to you".

She blushed and smiled her Mona-Lisa smile as she said "well I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Yeah, just ask and I'll crumble like the sap I am" he said while grinning and thinking 'well she has me at her complete mercy. she might as well know it'.

Daria let out a string of laughter, then covered her mouth to stifle it while she blushed that incredible shade of pink, Trent thought 'if she can laugh like that what else can she do?'

He wasn't sure he wanted her to, but she got a hold of herself and said, "I was thinking something that talks about how student life really is."

"You're a writer right Daria? So you're going to do the script?"

"Yeah"

"So why don't we get-together to work on the music when your done with the script" he said all the while staring at her.

"Ok sounds like a plan. I should have the final script by Monday" she said while meeting him stare for stare.

"So how's this going to work?" she asked.

"Us liking each other you mean? Well we hang out, we go places, and if you don't mind could we keep this as far away from you're parents as possible?" he asked and then took a sip of his drink.

"No problem, I try to keep everything as far away from my female as possible." she said completely serious; Trent broke into his laughter that trailed off into coughing.

"Why do you do that, the coughing?" she asked.

"Oh it comes from years of screaming into microphones in smoke filed bears" he grind as he side it.

"Well that's something to be prod of" she said with her sarcastically.

At this point they'd finish their pizza and decided to head back to the Lane compound.

When they got there they went into the living room as Daria said "So, I'm going to go talk to Jane about the art for the project."

"Ok Daria I'll be down in the basement, the muse has taken hold of me" Trent said with a dreamy look in his eye.

With a knowing look She responded "well I know how that can be, Ill cum down before I go."

"ok cool" he said with a grin.

She headed up to talk to Jane and he headed down to hammer out the new lyrics that had just come too mined.

Lyrics

Her auburn hair falls over her face

To hide herself from the world she hates

Gray eyes observe and see the truth

O she's sarcastic cenacle and truthful to

She's everything I love

O she smiles like the Mona-Lisa

She laughs from the depth of her throat

As her gray eyes shine like the stares above

I fall for her a little more

Daria knock on Jane's door and went in at the call of "its open".

Her friend smirked at her from her place standing by her eresule.

Daria closed the door and walked over and sat on Jane's bed as she asked "you knew he liked me didn't you"?

Jane looked over and said "Yeah I wouldn't have been doing all that yanting if I didn't now".

Daria looked incredulous as she said "so instead of telling us that we liked each other, you created inbreeding and awkward situation that put us together".

Her friend put her paint brush down and came over to look her in the eye and said "look neither of you would have beloved me right, so I did what I could to give you two the opportunity you needed".

Daria looked tired as she rubbed her eyes and pinched her nose then she said "yeah I now and part of me's grateful for your meddling, but most of me just have a hard time believing any of this is real".

"And why is that Daria? You and my brother would be good together" Jane said as she sat down on the bed next to her friend.

Daria scowled as she said "yeah well you know me, always the pessimist".

Jane got a darkly thoughtful look on her face as she asked "but you like Trent right, you want this?"

Daria brow furrowed as she thought then she said "Yeah I want this. I've wanted this for a long time. I just never thought I'd get it."

Jane smirked as she said jokingly "see some dreams do come true."

Daria smiled her Moneyless smile and got up to leave as she said "yeah well I almost have the script done so I'll show you and Trent Monday".

"Ok Mi amigo biy, you gowen to go say biy to my brother" she said all the while wiggling her eyebrows.

Daria rolled her eyes while saying "yeah I'll be seeing you".

Jane went back to painting as Daria headed down to the basement.

As she neared the door to the basement Daria could hear music, but it stopped when she opened the door.

Then Trent called "Daria that you?"

"Yeah" she called as she headed down the stairs.

He was putting his acoustic on a stand when she got to the bottom of the stares.

"Hey Trent I'm headed out" she said while meeting his stare (with all that had happened it was getting late).

He smirked while he said "ok let me get my keys and Ill give you a ride".

"Ok thanks" she said with a blush.

"No thanks required" he said as he headed up the stares.

She followed him not able to stop herself from staring at his jean clad ass.

They were on the rode in Trent's better when he asked "So what else are you doing tomorrow besides writing".

Daria had been staring at him the entire time said "the written student take that long, so I don't now".

"Cool you want to hang out" he asked as they pulled up to her house.

She said "ok" all the while staring at his lips.

He was staring at hers to as he said "cool I'll pick you up some time after twelve."

Then they crashed together her arms going round his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist.

After school on the day of the multi-media project Daria was getting books out of her locker, Jane waiting on her friend lining against the lockers said "I can't remember the last time I got an A on anything non art related" posing and getting a thoughtful look "actually I don't think I've ever gotten an A on anything not related to art".

Daria zipping and swinging her backpack over her shoulder said "you cud if you just tried harder."

Jane rolling her eyes as they started for the exit said "Ay but that would require more effort and less sleep."

As they exited the building they headed for Trent's car (this had become a regular occurrence) and got in, Daria in the front Jane in the back.

"Hey Daria, Janey, how'd the project go" he asked as he started the car.

The friend's smirks as Jane said "we got an A my brother an A, I'm official off of academic probation".

"Cool" he said as he drove down the road towards the Lane house.

**AN: I'd like to thank my ghost writers Amanda, Leslie and Angela. And thanks to SSJ04 Mewtwo**** you wear rite I did need to fix punctuation and spelling. O and the next chapter shod be out in a week or so. **


End file.
